1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to flow measuring devices and methods utilizing curved, including U-shaped conduits solidly mounted in beamlike, cantilevered fashion, and more particularly to a sensor and circuitry arrangement utilized with such flow measuring devices to substantially enhance the accuracy, stability and versatility of such devices.